List of Notable SCP games
This is a list of notable SCP games in order of release date. SCP-087 SCP-087, created by haversine and released on January 28, 2012, is one of the first SCP games. It is a stair simulator and is based on SCP-087, The Staircase. SCP - Containment Breach SCP - Containment Breach, created by Regalis and released on April 5, 2012. The game includes many of the well-known SCP objects from the SCP Foundation site with the main antagonist being SCP-173. The game is the subject of this wiki. Six-Eight-Two Six-Eight-Two is a game created by Divinity Studios on June 2, 2013. The is based on MTF soldiers attempting to contain SCP-682. The game is currently in its Pre-Alpha build version 0.6 and has not been updated since July 18, 2013. SCP-087-B SCP-087-B is an unofficial sequel to SCP-087 and is similar to it, but with a different take on the appearances of both the stairwell structures and SCP-087-B. The game was created by Regalis on January 8, 2014. The game includes some enemies that attack the player if the player is not looking at them. This game is considered a stepping stone to SCP - Containment Breach. SCP: Ascension SCP: Ascension is an SCP game in development in Unreal Engine 4 by Affray Studios, first announce d on January 22, 2018 on Kickstarter. The goal of SCP: Ascension is to be the most polished and versatile SCP game in regards to multiplayer gamemodes, story, and mod support. Information on the game can be found on the FAQ page. Development can be supported through Patreon as well as the official Discord server. SCP: Containment Breach - Unity Remake SCP: Containment Breach - Unity Remake, or simply SCP Unity is a modern remake of the original SCP - Containment Breach, recreated entirely on the Unity engine. Its first public Alpha build was released on October 14, 2017, featuring little content and only SCP-173 as the lone SCP. It was created by a development team that is headed by Zornor90, Shadowscale, Zackonark, and Error. While the game was once considered a "port" with updated graphics and aesthetic, the project has since been expanded to encompass a wider array of content, including but not limited to further graphical improvements, new SCPs, and a deeper story. Development of the game can be followed on Trello, and supported through Zornor90's Patreon. The Lost Signal: SCP The Lost Signal: SCP, an Android game created by Wing13 Games and released in December 2016. The game contains several SCP objects including SCP-1499, SCP-1497, SCP-1767, etc. Currently, there has not been an update to the game since June 7th, 2017. SCP: Secret Laboratory SCP: Secret Laboratory is a multiplayer game released on March 1st 2017, created by Hubert Moszka. The game is currently in beta. It is created in the Unity Engine. Players are randomly assigned "factions", consisting of D-Class personnel, Mobile Task Force (Epsilon 11), Chaos Insurgency, Scientists, Facility Guards, and SCPs (049 and 049-2, 173, 106, 079, 096, 939-89, and 939-53). Each faction has a different objective and win-state (D-Class personnel and Scientists have to escape the facility; MTF and Facility Guards must neutralize Chaos Insurgency agents, D-Class, and SCPs; Chaos Insurgency must kill Facility Guards and MTF; SCPs must kill all other factions). The game was released to Steam on December 30th 2017. Future SCPs considered for the game include SCP-457. SCP-079 has been temporarily removed in an update, and will be reintroduced when better balanced. SCP Area 8 SCP Area 8 is an indie horror game created by Mykhailo Radzievskyi which was greenlit on Steam back in 2015 and is set for release on Steam in the second half of 2018. The game has 2 SCPs so far. The SCPs listed are SCP-173 and SCP-167. SCP: Rebirth SCP: Rebirth is a singleplayer game currently in development by GlorifiedPig, first announced on June 14, 2018 with a teaser trailer. The game will feature numerous different SCPs and unique characters throughout the storyline, as well as numerous different endings. Certain assets from Containment Breach, such as SCP-173 and its neck-snap SFX, are reused for the game. Development of the game can be supported on GlorifiedPig's Patreon. SCP: Sandbox SCP: Sandbox is a singleplayer game in Development by Gyx Studios (Discord) as a freelance project, the game was first announced on the 17th of June, 2018, the game has no set release date, and is based on strategy construction games such as Prison Architect, the player runs a facility and controls the day-to-day operation of the site in question. You can also visit the wiki for the game here SCP - Recovery SCP: Recovery is a singeplayer SCP horror game in development where you play as an agent who's part of a team of agents who recover a lost foundation facility. The game's development is being kept private, however it is currently in alpha and is planned for a 2023 release. One of the plans for the game in order to set it apart from other SCP horror games is the ability to fight back against hostiles as a last effort. However, it should be made clear that this feature should not be abused; the game will encourage staying clear of threats - running and hiding - instead, and fighting back against threats should, again, only be treated as a last ditch effort, especially since resources are tight, meaning the player will usually only have their fists to fight back. While it will be possible to fight back with random debris lying around the site, effective weapons are scarce, such as guns which are effectively rare, and ammo which is almost as rare.